nintendoheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Disney Heroes and the Ultimate Weapon Part 1
Nintendo Heroes 7: Part 1 Running Time: 2 Hours & 28 Minutes Rated: PG (Action Violence and Language) Music Score: Alexander Desplat Addition Score (John Williams) About the Film: In Part 1 of the 2-Part Movie Finale, our Heroes must gather all Allies and know information about the Ultimate Weapon so they can destroy the Super Horcrux and finally end the War, but Venom completes the Final stage of the Death Star 3 and sends the 'Ooze Virus' into Elastigirl that makes her dark but uncontrol by her attude, but no matter what happens...Nowhere is safe. The Story In the Prologue, the Mayor announcing that the United Nations will do everything to destroy Venom and end the war in order to save the Universe. The Avengers gathered Disney friends to take them to New York City where they'll be safe and in a Flashback 20 years ago in Beverly Hills during a Thunderstorm, Eric Raymond as a 30 year-old Lawer finds a 1 1/2 year-old baby girl with a tiny scar the shape of a lighting bolt and seeks out Diana Maza & Peter Maza in their early 20's with their son Derek Maza, he tells them to raise the child and live anywhere in New York City including Manhattan Island, so they both name the baby girl Elisa Maza The movie begins in Present Day where Venom tests the Death Star 3's Eclipse Cannon by firing into a large lagoon creating a Tsunami flooding the city of Syndey and tells the Universe that if Ann Possible does not turn herself in within 7 days then he'll kill all 130 Teenagers that he captured and destroy every major City in America every day unless the Goverment pays him $25 Million and the Nintendo Heroes surrender. Broly and Darth Vader announce that Mirage and Mozenrath is coming here for the grand opening of the Death Star 3 plus the Eclipse Cannon is completing the final stage. Then Eric arrives by mini-pod as a 50 year-old Senior Stockholder and meets Venom, he tells him that a Hero Organzation is formed protecting Earth and they must be destroyed. At Nintendo Heroes HQ, Kim, Ann & Joss are greeted by 2 special guests Prince Derek and Princess Odette from the year 1910. They present them the last Will and Testament of Richard Parker since he got sacrficed by Broly last month while the Heroes were battling Solaris, Mary Jane gets the Deluminator, Peter Parker earns a book of 'The Ancient Weapons of the Universe' and the Gold Soccer is handed to Kim, Ann & Joss plus the sword of Excalibur III but it's hidden in the Chamber of Eagles then James contacts the Heroes some bad news, Venom is preparing to launch an massive attack and Broly is on the move looking for Ann Possible. Leonardo propose to Karai and she agrees to get married after the War ends, Trunks shows the Heroes a picture of the 'Ultimate Weapon' and explains that a Hero can use it to save the Universe while a Villain can destroy it. At the Death Star 3's Throne Room, Spider-man, Ann Possible, Goku & Axle Manning meet Venom alone, they tell him that he'll fail along with the other villains plus they asked to leve Kim & Joss out of this until they battle, then they left be teliport. Back at HQ, Karai tells everyone that she and Leonardo are getting Married plus Elastigirl got a call that her favorite music band 'Jem & the Holograms' is coming here to perform for the Wedding. After breakfast, Leonardo and Karai came to the top floor of the 50-story Foot Tower where Shreeder alone with his alley Eric Raymond came up to an agreement so he tells them to sign the Contract, surrender to Venom and Earth will be spared. But Leonardo denieds it since they'll be tricked again then they left. At HQ, they found the location of the 6th Horcrux's other half and it's in New Orleans where they'll have a Mexican Lunch. Then Ron Stoppable, her mom Mrs. Stoppable, Milo Thatch and his friends, Piccolo, Vegeta, Obby, Lilo's friends, Sadira and the Avengers including Earth Realm Warriors came to give the Nintendo Heroes a hand. Vegeta gives Mrs. Stoppable, David, Ron, Videl, Odette and Bonnie Rockwalker the Pollyjuice Potion then they turn into Kim Possible clones They came to New Orleans for the Mexican Lunch where they meet Aladdin, Jasmine, Casiem and the She-Hulk, they present their friends Abu the monkey, a flying Carpet and Genie. Then during Lunch, Iago the talking Parrot and Mr Jameson got the Ice sculpture ruined because of Violet Parr and Elastigirl tells her not to get into more trouble. But then a white glowing flame appeared from Outer Space and it was the Ancient Spirit's voice telling them 'The U.S Vice President is killed and Broly is coming'. As the crowd evacuates, Broly kills 3 people and heads for Downtown. Our Heroes and the Avengers persuit Broly but suring the chase, Violet accidently blew a tire on every side on the Truck and Ron got injured but Aladdin collect the Horcrux Watch, Ann defeats Broly, collects half of the Dragon Medallion and he escapes by teliport. They got to the Football Stadium and Ann speaks in Atlantian to unleash the power of the Horcrux, Violet destroys it but she has her head light-headed. Later that night at HQ, the Police Chief is upset that Violet didn't follow orders to stay safe but Elastigirl tells him that her daughter is not gonna fail then just when it's not enough, Ann got upset and tells them that the Governor kept this Top Secret so Venom can stall the Heroes. At late-night, Violet had a bad dream and someone comes in undetected, it was Motoko Kusanagi an immortal cyber-human who survived the New Orleans attack. At the same time, the Ooze Virus that was in a canster from the other tiny dying Universe 10,000 years ago has arrived to Earth and covers Elastigirl then the next morning, she was wearing a black Incredible costume without a mask and her hair became triangle-long plus she test her new powers. Later that day, Donatello tells the Heroes that Venom will use the Death Star 3 to destroy not only Earth but the entire Universe, Violet got upset and tells them that it was a waste of time but the argument cause her to quit the Nintendo Heroes and she went to her bedroom angry. But Nick Fury commander of the Avengers and Aladdin talk to Violet about her Life-Changing year she had and she's not going to make that mistake worst then she runs away before Nick can finish talking. Jem and the Holograms along with Rio and her mother Jacque arrived to accept the mission and Motoko found a large Training Simulator then the next morning, the Police Chief calls in Elisa Maza, the SWAT Leader to train the Heroes then they did Weight Lifting, Flight Simulator and dicuss the plan in the Final Showdown. Kida tells Kim, Ann & Joss a story about the Ultimate Weapon and Derek draws the symbol that together, it can become the 'Ultimate Master of Death'. Elisa also tells her Story that a year ago, she became the best Police Fighter in her job at the NYPD and became Rich, Famous, got her promoted as the leader of the S.W.A.T Team and got the Hero Medal for saving Manhattan once from the Megalodon Shark Later that day, Mirage meet Elisa Maza for Lunch and she knew that Elisa told Ann about the 'Ultimate Weapon' so she is going to ask Eric for an attack on HQ at sundown and she left. Then Venom and his Storm Trooper Team captured Odette and offers Violet a choice, she can be put into Carbon Freezing for 10 Hours and Odette including Ba-Nee will be free to go or Nintendo Heroes HQ will be destroyed. Violet agrees on 1 condition and she said 'You gotta promise me that Ba-Nee will be safe from any harm', Venom accepts but before Violet can get Carbon Freezed, he takes away her Force Powers. Then Motoko, Elastigirl and the 4 Turtles arrived, they fought well but Venom knocks Leonardo out cold and captures him also then he sets the bomb to detonate in 3 minutes and can't be disarmed, luckly Abu & Iago sneaks into the Imperial Shuttle as they board the Carbon-frozen Violet. Motoko got the bomb off the building as the Heroes escaped and Elastigirl removes the Ooze Virus near a church, but the explosion injures her and she passes out as Venom's army left. In the final 3 scenes, Derek finds a note and he knew Venom has kidnapped Odette. In the Dining Hall, Aladdin, Goku and Jem told everyone that Broly is coming but there were too late as Eric, Mirage, Broly & 1,000 Storm Troopers trapped the Heroes. Eric announced that Venom will launch a massive attack on Earth tomorrow morning before Sunrise and orders them to take Beth Maza, Mrs. Stoppable, Mary Jane, Karen tucker, Jem and Jasmine to the Imperial Shuttle while the 10 Battle Droids guard the girls so they don't escape. At a church, Shredder sees the Ooze Virus and as it covers him up, he turns into the Super Shredder and as a Lighting Storm hits New York City, Part 1 ends with a view of the Ultimate Weapon symbol. QUOTES Liu Kang: 'So there you have it, this is the Ultimate Weapon' Ann Possible: 'Could you show us?' Derek: (He draws a line) 'The Sword of Excalibur III (Next he draws a circle) the Dragon Medallion (And he draws a Triangle) and the 3 Chosen Ones. Together they create the Ultimate Weapon, also known as the Ultimate Master of the Universe' Raiden: 'just tell Ann to report here so we can know why Broly attacked New Orleans' Cale: 'I don't think she's gonna like it, she's in a bad mood.' Joss Possible: 'could this wait until morning?' Police Chief: 'You tell here to get over here and that is an order!' Sonya Blade: 'What is this, a silent treatment?' Leonardo: 'no, it's worst' Akima: (She knocks on the door) 'Ann, we need to know about half of the Dragon Medallion. (She hears footsteps) she's pissed' Ann Possible: (She opens the door fast) 'You lied to us. The 5th Horcrux was split in 2 halves, why did Venom gave half to Bowser while the other half was in this watch?' Donatello: 'He wants to keep it hidden where no one can find it, but at least we destroyed it' (At Lunch in the rooftop of Nintendo Heroes HQ, Elisa sees Mirage appeared) Elisa Maza: 'Mirage, I didn't knew you were coming early' Mirage: 'I was never too busy to share a meal with you, I bought a little...treat' (Elisa sets the table but a glass plate broke) is there something wrong, Elisa?' Elisa Maza: 'No' Mirage: 'Actully, I think you're hiding something' Elisa Maza: 'I don't have anything to hide' Mirage: 'You're not eating, miss' Elisa Maza: (She bites the Hamburger Helper) 'It's tasty, thanks' Mirage: (She checks a picture of the Symbol) 'is this a drawing? It's awfully good, but it looks like the 'Ultimate Weapon' (Elisa becomes worried) I already know, you made Ann Possible & her 2 Daughters know about Venom's SECRET! (She slaps Elisa in the face and crushes the plate) and now all of New York City will be destroyed because of you!' Elisa Maza: 'I wasn't suppose to tell her that' Mirage: (She destroys the table) 'You idiot! That was a bad idea to know and your friends can't help you succeed. (Then she calms) but what chance could you have with your new friends? Not to worry, Elisa Maza. Ann & Kim will be out of your life soon enough, I will free you from the Heroes and you'll have nothing to fear Elisa Maza: 'What are you saying?' Mirage: 'I know where at, and this afternoon at sundown...Venom will capture the girls with 100 Storm Troopers' (Then she left) (In the Dining Hallway) Aladdin: 'The Ultimate Weapon can help the 3 Chosen Ones destroy Venom plus Motoko saved them from getting hurt from Broly, and Jem knew about the upcoming attack on Earth' Goku: 'We came to warn you something, Venom is coming. He knows where we're at and he's attacking at sundown with 100 Storm Troopers' Jem: 'Then we must waste no more time, we have to evacuate before=' Eric Raymond: 'Too late, Jem!' (100 Storm Troopers attack and captured Jasmine, Jem, Mrs. Stoppable, Odette and Mary Jane plus they surround the Earth Realm Warriors as he brought in Beth Maza arrested) after 8 months of searching, the Nintendo Heroes HQ is ours at last (He smiled as Mirage & Broly arrived) my friend Jacque, I knew you will be use of me for letting myself join Venom's Army and find HQ' Mary Jane: 'You're a liar' Imperial Captain: 'I caught Beth sneaking out trying to warn her older sister Elisa Maza and this is her alley (They also bring in Nick Fury) Nick Fury: 'I was trying to contact the Avengers but Blackfire destroyed it Jax Briggs: 'Now we know why Eric was behind all this' Eric Raymond: 'I made a deal with Venom and he'll reward me if I succeed' Jasmine: (She got handcuffed) Aladdin, did you know?' Aladdin: 'I thought I can try to save Violet but we were wrong, I had to try' Jem: 'You can change our Future but you can't change my Past' Imperial Captain: 'And Venom's Law is crystal clear on what we must carry out the orders' Eric Raymond: (He makes an announcment) 'we're having a showdown at the Death Star 3's Throne Room tomorrow before sunrise and those 6 are invited to attend. (He tells 2 Imperial Capitans) send them to the Imperial Shuttle where Venom is waiting (He tells 10 Battle Droids) lock the Heroes in their Suite Dorms so they don't get outside and put the Earth Realm Warriors in the large Jail Cell, now prepare for the massive attack and ready the Last of Venom's Army...we're striking at Sunrise' Bonnie Rockwalker: 'No, please Eric! (But Eric refuses to release the Heroes) (She begins crying) no' Eric Raymond: (10 Battle Droids escort the girls) 'take the Girls into the Dining Hall, and make sure they stay there' (Then he, Broly and Mirage left) (After the attack on New Orleans, Eric takes extreme measures) Eric Raymond: 'Find Ann Possible this instant...Venom and I want her dead or alive' Shredder: 'Ok (He tells 5 Super Battle Droids the order) search the Downtown Park, find Ann Possible and do not harm her' Raiden: 'If you need help, just use this (He hands Elisa a woven band and place it on her neck) just remember...When you wear my woven band, you hold the city in your hand' Imperial Captain: 'Venom, we got a problem. The Nintendo Heroes are planning to attack the Death Star 3 on Memorial Day at sunrise' Venom: 'But how? I didn't knew unless...Elisa Maza. (Then he tells the Imperial Captain) never mind, just get out of here' Eric Raymond: 'well, if you're going to kill Ann Possible then i'll find Elisa Maza and kill her if I have to burn down all of New York City' Ann Possible: 'Look, Violet. If you want to say something, spell it out' Violet: 'Ok, i'll spell it out but don't think for 1 minute because we got a damn problem to solve' Leonardo: 'Do you think we were going to destroy Venom after Memorial Day? Or even see me and Karai get married?' Violet: well, if Kim stops wasting time on knowing about the Dragon Medallion then we could had succeeded' Aladdin: 'we already told you everything that Richard Parker told Ann, plus we found half of the Medallion' Violet: 'And we're so close on finding the other half if you stop stalling!' Elastigirl: 'Listen here, VI. If you want to sit this one out, now's the time. But I am not gonna let you make the biggest mistake of Karai's life and disobey my Orders from you!' Violet: But you want to know why I listen to the News every night? I just want to make sure I don't want to see my Dad get hurt, including Frozone, Jack-Jack or even Dash' Ann Possible: 'You think i'm not listening? You got to know how it feels!' Violet: (She yells at Ann) NO, You don't know what it feels! Peter's father including your hubsand is killed and they're not coming back, he also has no Family!' (Ann becomes shocked) Peter Parker: (He gets upset) 'Take it back' Violet: 'Karai dosen't love Leonardo because of Venom's threat' Leonardo: 'You're crazy!' Violet: 'Crazy or not, she's nothing but Shredder's Daughter who is a ninja threating...' Nani: 'Stop it!' Violet: 'No-good, coward bozo=' Ann Possible: (She loses her cool and punched her) 'SHUT UP!' (Violet got sent flying and landed on a pile of sugar) Elastigirl: 'Vi...she didn't mean to do this, but I should never...' Violet: 'Ok, that's it. You won't know what Venom is planning? Fine' (She gets her backpack) Cale: 'Violet, where are you going?' Violet: 'I'm taking the 1st bus out of here, i'm going to an Apartment' Kim Possible: fine! Take your bad attude and go!' Violet: (She packs her backpack) 'Are you coming or staying?' Akima: 'Our mission with Richard Parker is complete and the most important thing is that we all stay together as a Family' Violet: 'I don't need a huge Family to destroy Venom and save Earth, i'll do this alone! Nani: 'Violet, wake up. It's over! Richard Parker is gone' Violet: 'Fine, who needs you and this Family. So this is it? After all that, this ends here?!' (Then she ran upstairs) (In Violet's Bedroom, Nick Fury knock on the door) Nick Fury: 'Violet Parr, we need to talk now' Violet: 'Just go away, I don't want to hear it' Aladdin: (He, Nick and Goku comes in) 'We need to discuss this' Violet: 'Do you remember the night before my 16th Birthday? Dash was asleep, my Mom put me in bed and she promised that she won't let anything bad happen to me. But now Ann don't care about destroying the Super Horcrux or the Wedding and why is she not letting me help the others while preparing for the Showdown against Venom!?' Nick Fury: (Yells) 'BECAUSE SHE LOVES YOU AND DOES NOT WANT TO SEE YOU DIE!' (Then he punch the wall hard) Aladdin: 'Look, I know this hurts Nick Fury and myself as much than yourself. But ever since you joined the Hero Organzation 8 months ago, you gone through the Life-changes that you have to work hard in order to succeed' Goku: 'But what are we gonna do about it if Venom wins, are we gonna surrender Earth to the Super-Villain, let Broly make people slaves, lose Ann the way we lost Richard and cancel the Wedding for Leonardo & Karai? Aladdin: 'I'll tell you what you're not gonna do, you are going to forget the argument with your mother and work together or you'll get kick out! Violet: 'You just stay away from me!' (Then she escapes from the window) (The next morning, Venom's Storm Trooper team, Mirage and Broly see Eric arrive a little tired) Eric Raymond: (Yawn) 'I had a little trouble with the Alarm Clock' Broly: 'I see, what's your orders?' Mirage: 'Find Elisa Maza and her Family this instant' (4 Storm Troopers searched the NYPD Clock tower and captured Elisa's father Peter Maza) (At the Hudson River) Eric Raymond: (He tells 5 SWAT Members) 'I'll pay you $10,000 for Elisa Maza (But the SWAT Members refuse to answer) arrest them to the Death Star 3' (Then 3 Super Battle Droids send a School Bus full of kids with Derek Maza, Elisa's older brother into the pool then they got captured for Eric Raymond: 'I'm running out of patience now take $25,000 for Elisa Maza' Diana Maza: 'I am not going to say anything about where my daughter is, so go to hell' Mozenrath: 'Lock them up at the Death Star 3!' (Then 5 Storm Troopers blow up the 'Pizza Hut' bringing out 10 Teenagers) Eric Raymond: '$50,000 for Elisa Maza (But no respond) (Growls) 'Take them away to the Death Star 3! and find Elisa Maza. If you have to burn the city to the ground then so be it' (Flashback 20 years ago) (30 year-old Eric Raymond finds a 1 1/2 year-old baby girl in Beverly Hills during a Thunderstorm) Young Eric Raymond: 'A baby? (But he became shocked when he saw a tiny lighting bolt scar) (Gasp) A monster!' (He plans to sacrfice the baby by putting it into the Ocean on the Docks when Diana Maza and Peter Maza in their Early 20's stops him) Young Diana Maza: 'Stop!' Young Eric Raymond: 'This is a unown creature, i'm sending it into Hell where it belongs' Young Peter Maza: 'You found the child and save her from the Rainstorm, now you own us a Life Debt' Young Eric Raymond: (He sees a few Statues of Marvel Heroes and became worried) 'What can I do?' Young Diana Maza: 'Let me care for the child, I wanted a Daughter and my son Derek wants to introduce as her big Brother' Young Eric Raymond: (Sighs) 'Very well, but let her live with your Family in New York City...including Manhattan Island, and I think God would create Special Ways' (He hands Diana the baby girl) (Darth Vader and Broly arrives to the Death Star 3's Hanger by the Imperial Shuttle) Imperial General: 'Broly and lord Vader, the Eclipse Cannon has completed the blast test and we're doing our Final Checkout' Broly: 'You may forget about the Memorial Day Weekend Vacation, I'm putting you back on schedue' Imperial General: 'But the Nintendo Heroes are 1 step ahead of us, we need every last man' Darth Vader: 'Then perhaps you could tell Mirage and Mozenrath about this when they arrive' Imperial General: Mozenrath and Mirage is coming here?' Broly: 'Correct, and they will be disapointed for the lack of progress' Imperial General: 'We should double our efforts' Darth Vader: 'I hope so, General. For your sake, Eric is also coming here and he won't like what you'll pleased' (Manager): 'Hi, i'm from McDonalds's. Can I take your Order?' Eric Raymond: 'For tomorrow's Breakfast, I'll have the Sausage McMuffin with cheese, hold the egg. 2 Hashbrowns and Orange Juice' Elisa Maza: (A series of Flashbacks begin with Elisa taking out a Megalodon Shark) 'About a year ago, I was patroling the New York Bay when I saw my sister Beth and my mom Diana stuck on a sinking boat surrounded by a 75ft Megalodon Shark, now I haveno idea on where it traveled from the trench of the Central North Atlantic but after I threw the Rocket strap-on a crate of Bombs into the mouth and shot my Laser Gun, I took out the Shark and saved my Family. (Elisa was promoted to SWAT Leader by the Senior Detective) The detective promoted me to SWAT Leader and now a year later, my Family and I became Rich, Famous, (Elisa did Weight Lifting so she can turn her skinny arms into light-toned muscle) I was issued in 'People', 'Newsweek', the Newspapers and everywhere on TV. (She pose in pictures, Magazines and rewared the Hero Badge then the Flashbacks end) I got everything for my Family and have the Hero Badge (She shows the Girls a Diamond triangle-shaped Police Badge) but I became more than that...I am like all of you...a Hero, but also a Legend' Penny Proud, Lilo, Nani, Joss Possible, Monique, Ba-Nee & Videl: 'wow' Joss Possible: 'Leonardo, we got another problem' Leonardo: 'Joss, wait a minute. If you're gonna tell me the location on the other half of the Dragon Medallion, Venom is planning to attack Earth tomorrow morning at Sunrise and for the first time in history, my Wedding is postponed? Just stop it, I can't take 1 more piece of bad news' Jem: 'There is good news...your shell is on fire' Leonardo: (He looks behind his shell and he sees a small flame) Aah! Fire in the hole' Frozone: 'Here's something to cool your shell' (He shoots a ice beam and the flame is put out) (Mirage locks the Earth Realm Warriors in the large Jail Cell) Eric Raymond: 'ok, Mozenrath. Tell them the overnight rules' Mozenrath: 'Prisoners will sleep in their cells, anyone escapes will be punished. Roll Call is at Sunrise and Sunset, anyone misses Roll Call will be severed punished. Finally prisoners don't speak unless they have permission, anyone who talks back=' Sonya Blade: 'we already know, they'll get massive punishment' (Mozenrath prepares to fire with his glove) Eric Raymond: (He halts Mozenrath) 'Easy there, if they try to warn the others then they'll be killed or caught (Then he tells the Earth Realm Warriors) Listen carefully, Venom has to make people workers. If you start at the bottom, follow the rules and pay your bills then Life is sweet. But if you break the Rules, disobey Venom and try to punch out early then Life will be a nightmare' (Then he toss Violet's mask) Kurtis Striker: 'what have you done to Violet!?' Mirage: 'She will soon meet her Fate. Now you get a good night's sleep, tomorrow Earth will surrender to Venom' (Then they left) Rio: 'This medal is something, a code or maybe a light deflector' Elisa Maza: 'The woven band is a Map, we're at 34th Street, HQ is located at the Lower East Side and the Triangle marker is the new Hideout' Rio: 'How did you know the location? it's not on there' Elisa Maza: 'Look, I've been in New York City for a Generation plus I know the streets and this is it' Rio: 'Ok, it's a map. But if we're going to find Jem then we have to work together' Elisa Maza: 'If you say so' Broly: 'This project is cold, but it'll be perfect to freeze Violet for her journey to Venom' Blackfire: 'Eric, we only use the project for carbon freezing. If you use that on Violet, it'll kill her' Eric Raymond: 'I don't want Venom's prize to be damaged, now let's set the Arena for Violet' Imperial Captain: 'The 4 Turtles, Elastigirl & Motoko is heading our way, plus Elisa Maza & Violet will be here any minute' Broly: 'Excellent, prepare to launch the ambush attack' Eric Raymond: 'I have 1 final request...capture Ba-Nee and bring her to Venom' Violet: 'There's 1 Villain who is after Kim's Mom and also the #1 SWAT Leader' Elastigirl: 'Really? And who might that be?' Motoko Kusanagi: 'Venom' Venom: (He talks to Violet) 'It might make me feel better if you take half-day off as a Superhero from this business organization' Violet: 'I think you got the wrong Hero' Venom: 'Wait 1 moment, because I have someone you might want to know about (2 Storm Troopers shows up and bring Ba-Nee, a 9 year-old girl) You give up your Force Powers to me for the next 10 Hours and she'll be free to go, but if you refuse...then you don't want to be near HQ when the Death Star 3 takes it out at Sunrise tomorrow' Leonardo: 'Well, i'm gonna set things right. I'll tell Karai about what Eric is planning on' Venom: 'No you won't! If you tell Karai about this, Ba-Nee and the other 5 Women will die. Or if you let Violet give up her Force Powers and i'll spare their lives' Violet: 'Ok, i'll do it on 1 condition...You gotta promise me that Ba-Nee will be safe from any harm' Venom: 'Very well, you have my word. Now before you get Carbon-Freezed, let's shake on it (He holds out his hand) I really can't waste time to bat this around, I got plans for Universe Destruction and I need a Answer now. Going once, Going twice...' Elastigirl: (She, Motoko, Donatello and Raphael rush towards the Rooftop) 'VI, No!' Raphael: 'Wait, it's a trap!' Violet: 'All right then, you got a deal' Venom: 'Excellent, we're in! (Then he handshakes Violet and took all Violet's Force powers sending it into a tiny chest then after he heads near the Imperial Shuttle, Violet gets Carbon-Freezed) (Ann sees a Business Manager arriving from the Bank) Business Manager: 'are you Ann Possible, the 'Chosen One'?' Ann Possible: 'That'll be me' Business Manager: (He pulls out a letter sealed in a small box) 'I have a letter, it's for you' Kim Possible: 'A letter for my Mom? Where did you come from?' Business Manager: 'Windows Computer INC of Tokyo, we made millions back in the 1990's and the envelope we kept protected for the past 2 hours (Ann starts to open the small box and pulls out the envelope) It was given to us that it be delivered to the name of Ann Possible in this exact location at this exact minute May 30th, 2010' Joss Possible: 'Did you said 2 hours ago?' Business Manager: 'Yes, 2 Hours and 3 Minutes to be exact' Joss Possible: (Ann opens the envelope and it was a 3-page letter from Motoko Kusanagi) 'It's from Motoko!' Ann Possible: (She reads the letter) 'Dear Ann Possible, if my calculations are correct then you will recieve this letter after the attack on Shredder. I want to let you know that I survived the Bomb explosion and took shelter at JFK Airport' Kim Possible: (gasp) 'Motoko's alive! She escaped the bomb explosion and took shelter at JFK Airport Business Manager: 'Are you ok? Do you need any help? Ann Possible: 'There's only 1 team who can help us' (Last lines of the movie) (Mr Fantastic contacts Ann) Mr Fantastic: 'Ann, we're ready for takeoff' (Ann Possible): 'Good luck, Reed' (Ann reached the top of the Avengers Tower) (Mr Fantastic): 'When we get to the Death Star 3, we'll contact you' Ann Possible: 'I'll meet you at the Hanger when we arrive before Sunrise. So take care Fantastic 4 and remember, may the power protect your Hearts' (Then Ann enters the door and see Tony Stark) Ann Possible: 'I got a major situation and it could be not only the end of Earth...but the entire Universe' Tony Stark: 'What's the plan?' Ann Possible: 'We get ready for the massive attack on Venom' (First lines of the movie) Mayor: 'Our country has faced no greater threat than this War. But I say this to many Americans...we will unite Countries on Earth to destroy Venom and win the War while others will continue to defend your Liberty...America will remain...Strong (Akima tells a story about the Ultimate Weapon Akima: 'There were 3 villains in England back in 1910...the sorcerer Von Robart, the wizard Claudius and the witch Zelda. At twilight, they planned to take over the castle at Swan Lake, Scotland by using the Forbidden Arts, but a large river blocks their path and an unown villain appeared and created a bridge since others died trying, then he congratulate them for traveling and gave 3 Special Items. He gave the Dragon Medallion to Von Robart so he can use it to transform into the ‘Great Animal’, he gave the Sword of Excalibur III to Claudius for greater power and he finally gave the 3 Notes of the Forbidden Arts to Zelda. Then just as they were about to take over Swan Lake, a strong hero named Prince Derek conquered all 3 villains and became a Legend when he saved a beautiful Princess who was turned into a Swan named Odette. A few days later after Zelda is destroyed & the Festival Days ended, they were teleported by a Time Vortex and came here to the Present, May 2010' Narrator: What will happen in Part 2? Can the Nintendo Heroes destroy Venom for good? Will Violet Parr be saved along with the girls? Should Ann Possible & her 2 Daughters bring Broly back from the Dark Side and make the Ultimate Sacrifice? You’ll find out in the Epic Conclusion because the stage is set and the Final Showdown for the Universe is about to begin in ‘Nintendo Heroes and the Ultimate Weapon Part 2’ in 3-D. See you in the Finale and thanks for watching (Deleted Scene 1) Eric Raymond: 'I can't believe this has happened. I made Elisa Maza's Parents take good care of her, I throw everything to stop the Family a year ago and my plans always failed (Then he sees Blackfire wearing Watershoes called 'Maza Water Express') What...are...you...wearing?' Blackfire: 'This new pair of Watershoes is better than the late 20th Century pair' Venom: 'Then let me explain something important...I got less than 48 Hours to get rid of this new Nintendo Hero, New York's #1 Swat Leader....or the plan on destroying the Universe I've waited for 8 long months goes up in smoke, (Then he gets Angry) and you are wearing her WATERSHOES!?' Wario: (He drinks a large Sports Drink called 'Elisa Maza's All-Star Gatoride) 'Who wants a drink?' Venom: 'AAH!!' (He fires an shadow blast at Blackfire and Wario while on Earth, Elisa was relaxing chest-deep in the hottub of Mud when she heard a firework go off on Earth's Orbit) (Deleted Scene 2) (Ann, Kim, Elisa Maza, Leonardo & Karai is on a rooftop near Citycorp enjoying the evening sky) Ann Possible: 'When I was your age, I married James at a beautiful hilltop on a friday morning and it was the happiest moment in my life' Elisa Maza: 'When I with my Family, I don't feel so...alone' Karai: 'Sometimes it's better to be alone, since no one can hurt anyone' Leonardo: (He pauses then replies) Karai...I would never...ever let anything hurt you' Karai: 'Maybe we should save it...for the wedding...before...we... Vegeta: (He, the Police Chief and Nick Fury bust them) 'Ok, love-birds. Break it up, Date's over. You missed our Training Session!' Kim Possible: 'Take it easy, Vegeta. It was my idea.' Police Chief: 'Just save it for the Wedding after the War, plus thanks to you, i'm deeply dismade...thanks to missing the Afternoon Activity, we don't got any Doughnuts' Nick Fury: (He grabs Elisa at the coat) 'As for you, you're gonna go to the Workout Chamber and you're gonna do the exercise of your Life!. Now get moving' Ann Possible: 'It'll have to wait until Venom is destroyed' Elisa Maza: 'He'll get over it' (She hands Karai a white flower and heads inside) (Deleted Scene 3) Elisa Maza: 'You should had been there seeing me train with my new friends, Dad. I taught them how to defend against Storm Troopers' (Peter Maza): 'You're doing great, you're doing your old man proud' Elisa Maza: 'I'm glad to hear that, so when will I become a Legendary Nintendo Hero? Before or after I help them end the War?' (Peter Maza): 'You done excellent, but you're just not there yet. You haven't prove to become a Legendary Nintendo Hero' Elisa Maza: 'But Dad, I took out all Crime in New York City, I'm the #1 SWAT Leader of my Home...I'm also an Action Figure' (She shows him a Action Figure of herself) (Peter Maza): 'Being Rich and Famous isn't making you a Legendary Hero, so i'm afraid you'll have to discover yourself' Elisa Maza: 'What more can I do?' (Peter Maza): 'Just look inside...your Spirit' (Then he hangs up) Elisa Maza: 'Dad, wait!' (But no answer and she slams the phone hard) (Deleted Scene 4) (Mrs Stoppable shows Ron a built Radio while on the Airplane heading for New York City) Ron Stoppable: 'What is that?' Mrs Stoppable: 'This is a Radio Upgrader, it can make news reports across Earth and we can listen to any station everywhere we go' (Deleted Scene 5) (Eric and Shego see a TV view of New York City) Eric Raymond: 'A team of Superheroes have been protecting Earth, plus they destroyed 5 1/2 of the 7 Horcruxes making Venom 1 step closer to lose his Immortallty and they must be stopped at all costs' Shego: 'You hired me so I can stop Kim Possible, her Mom and the entire Nintendo Heroes?' Eric Raymond: 'The real war is what you're seeing. For 20 years, I have been taking out every Guardian of Jem & the Holograms one-by-one (He squashed 3 ants and removes a lid showing an army of ants) and throughout my succees, they have a secret nest called the 'NH Hideout of Miracles' Shego: 'What are we going to do about it?' Eric Raymond: (He smiled and squashed the entire army of Ants) 'We're going to...destroy them' Storm Trooper: (He rushes to Eric and Shego) 'Broly is ready to attack New Orleans' Eric Raymond: (Sighs) 'I'm sending you down to Earth, stop Kim Possible from destroying half of the Horcrux and you'll be rewarded' Shego: 'I understand' (Then she teliports for Earth) (Deleted Scene 6) (At evening after everyone is sleeping, Motoko in her evening dress walks to Elisa who is in bed) Motoko Kusanagi: 'If you face Venom...Kim will die' Elisa Maza: 'I can make my own Destiny' (Then Motoko and Elisa begin kissing as they wrap their arms together and they relax on the bed) (Deleted Scene 8) Goten: 'Everyone, I like to present you the #1 SWAT Leader of the Big Apple' Trunks Jr: 'Elisa Maza' Genie: 'Aah! (He contacts on the Walky-talky) All units, we have a code-red' Rebel Officers: 'Code Red!' (They seal the doors as 20 Rebel Solders move in) U.S Parade Leader: 'Ok, come on boys. Follow me!' (12 people play on the bagpipes) (At the back entrance) New York Police Sherrif: 'Cavalry, forward! (10 Police Officers ride on the horses) (Above the skies, a U.S Plane deploy Solders) U.S Solder 1: 'Geronimo!' U.S Solder 2: 'Cowabunga!' U.S Solder 3: 'Banzai!' U.S Solder 4: 'Cannonball!' (Then 10 SWAT Members came in and they all surround Elisa Maza) Police Officer: 'Do not leave HQ or we will open fire' Kim Possible: 'Wait a minute, you guys' U.S Solder: 'Back off, Kim. She is in danger from getting captured by Venom' Ann Possible: 'This is Elisa Maza' Police Officer: 'Stand down, men and fall back' (The Police left HQ) Ending Song: (Mirage Arrivial and Mozenrath's arrival)